Stuck in The Past
by sterk skjonnhet
Summary: Parker gets caught doing a side job and meets up with an old boss she never thought she'd see again. My first fanfic please be nice.
1. Lost

Chapter 1: Lost

Parker was different. She always had been, especially since she ran away from the foster care system. No one really understood her or the way she thought but that was okay. She was used to it. She was used to the stares and people calling her crazy, it was an an every day occurrence. Didn't mean Anything.

She remembers her first job with the team, she thought that it had been nice to work with a team. It meant she had someone to help her when she got stuck and it made her happy to be part of it, even if it was only temporary. But when she didn't get paid she was pissed.

There were very few things she liked in the world money, jumping off of buildings, thievery, and more money. So when she didn't get her money she got angry. But that was then. Now she had been with the team for a few years and she had found a family. Nate was like a dad, Sophie a mom, Eliot an older brother, and Hardison, well she didn't really know what Hardison was. But that wasn't important, right now she needed to focus on her current situation and a way out.

She had taken a side job. It should have been easy, in and out in under 5 minutes. But then her client double crossed her and hired a second thief to make sure the job got done. And that got her to where she was. Tied up (and very well if she does say so herself) and hidden in a basement of somewhere that smelled like oil and a fire hazard waiting to happen.

There were no windows and the door's lock was on the other side with no hinges or anything on this side. It was almost like this room had been built so that she couldn't get out. Oh well, the point was that she was stuck in an unknown place, with no exit, no idea where she was, and no clue who was holding her hostage.

All in all she was stuck.

It was times like these she avoided. Being alone with nothing to do. Because it was times like this when she got introspective and thought about what she could have done differently. This time though, it was different. She didn't go back to becoming a thief, or meeting Archie. No she went back to going behind her team's back. She went back to breaking in without knowing all of the players. She had gotten sloppy because she had gotten so used to Nate or Hardison doing it for her that she forgot to do it. That was her first mistake. She avoided situations where she didn't know what was going on because if you don't know everything then there will be problems you didn't account for in your plans. That can get you killed.

She's shaken out of her thoughts when she hears a door opening and the tell-tale sound of people's coming down the stairs. She sits up and gets herself prepared for whatever's coming. She waits and then she sees a face she hasn't seen in 15 years.

"Hello, sweetheart."

He's met with a blank stare of a girl who doesn't know how to respond. The silence is pregnant with meaning that neither of them voice.

Finally the girl responds, "You were arrested. How can you be here? I saw you get arrested."

The man looks at her, happy she remembers him and looks at the other thief, "Untie her," he says.

The thief looks at him like he's crazy but says, "You're the boss."

The man makes a motion and Parker is in such a daze that she follows without question all of escape plans fading away as her confusion increases.

Parker stops when they get to a black car outside, "How are you here!?" She yells.

The man turns around and says, "I'm Damien Moreau, I only get arrested if I want to, bitch. The fact that your friend got me arrested was cute but you should know better than anyone," his voice drops to a frighteningly low octave as he says, "I get what I want and I wanted to be free."

She gulps and looks at him with a look that betrays no fear as she says "You don't have me anymore. I'm not yours."

He gives an evil and frightening laugh as he says, "Sweetheart, I doing need your permission to take you because you have always been mine."


	2. Home

Chapter 2: Home

Back At Leverage Inc.

"No, Eliot I am a warlock! Not a weird man in a pointy hat. Don't insult the game. You are just jealous of my video games prowess. Age of the geek, man." Hardison says. Nate interrupts the comment that Elliot I sure to reply with by walking into the room saying, "Will you two stop fighting? We have a new client."

Sophie walks into the room and sits down, a cup of oriental tea in hand.

As they all gather together in the meeting room, Sophie looks around asks the group, "Where's Parker?"

Eliot replies gruffly saying, "Probably off stealing stuff, robbing a museum, who knows with that crazy chick."

Nate interrupts saying, "We can't wait for her to start this job, it's urgent and we are on a clock. Last Night at Bank of America a safety deposit box was stolen." After a short pause, Nate continues "The bank staff was unaware of the break in, until this morning and because of the sensitive situation that surrounds the box and since the bank manager is a personal friend of mine, he has asked for our help tracking down the culprits without informing the police."

"Who owns the box that would make it sensitive?" asks Sophie.

"We don't know."

"So let me get this straight. We are supposed to relieve a nondescript safety deposit box form locations unknown with no idea who owns the box, what's in it, or who wants it. Right?" Elliot buts in.

Nate pauses and stares of into space considering something until his thoughts are broken into by Sophie asking, "What are you thinking?"

Nate looks at her and says, "I'm thinking plain and simple. Find out who took the box, where it is, and then steal it back."

"May I remind you we don't know anything."

"No, but Hardison can look at the security cameras in the area for anything and I'm going to try to get the bank manager to give me the name of who owns the box.

Hardison points out the obvious saying, "Okay say your plan works and we find out who has the box and where it is. What are we going to do then lets be honest when has one of our plans ever been plain and simple?"

Nate ignores Hardison's last comment and brings the group's focus back by delegating out jobs, "Sophie and I are going to go the bank, feel it out, and find out what we can about the box's owner and who'd want to steal it. Hardison review the nearby security footage and see what you can find. And Eliot... For now hang here and help us with any information we needs. And stop fighting with Hardison! Now let's go steal a safety deposit box." Nate says before walking away with Sophie.

Eliot and Hardison go back to bickering meaninglessly until Eliot's phone rings.

"So you finally got a cell phone." Hardison says mockingly.

"Shut up Hardison." Eliot says as he walks out of the room into the kitchen, "What?" He says into the phone.

Eliot tenses as he hears the voice over the phone reply, "Eliot Spencer it's been a long time since we spoke face to face. And I've got a pretty little blonde thief here whom I'm dying to introduce to you. I think you know her Parker?

"What have you done to Parker?"

"Oh nothing yet."

"I swear to God if you hurt her. I will kill you."


	3. Baby

"Now, now don't be like that. I call with a wonderful trade planned and you go and be all snippy with me. Tsk Tsk. Now how about you go somewhere where we can talk and I'll tell you what you need to do to get your little blonde thief back."

"Where you going?" Hardison asks as Eliot walks away.

"Out." Eliot replies. "I'm alone now. What do you want with Parker?"

"Me, I want nothing with Parker. I could care less whether she's dead or alive. However, I do know of a few people who would love to get their hands on this pretty, little thief of yours."

"Don't you touch her. If you lay one hand—" Eliot starts.

"You'll what? You don't know where I am, who I have with me, or even what I want. What could you possibly threaten me with when I have all of the cards." Moreau replied in tone full of contempt. "But, we are off topic, I believe we were discussing a deal blondie's life in exchange for what I want."

"And what exactly do you want?" questioned Eliot.

"I want what you stole from me the night you left. I want those papers." Moreau growled into the phone.

"Well I don't have those papers. In case you don't remember, we used those papers in the trail against you."

"Then I guess you'll have to go get them. After all your thief's clock is ticking, because of I don't get those papers in my hands and off of every server. She dies. You have one month." Moreau said before hanging up the call

"We'll see what he does with that my sweet." He says turning around to face Parker. "How much trouble do you think your life is worth to him? Because if he decides that it's to much trouble to help you. You're dead. And that would be such a shame. I would have to kill something as beautiful as you." He says running his finger down her cheekbone. He turns around with the look upon his face as if he was the cat that caught the canary walking towards the door he stopped turned around and said, "Oh, and one last thing Parker, I will get what I want from you and him. Every day you say know to me is another day you go hungry. How many days can you go without food be fore you give in do you think? Hmm. See you tomorrow, baby"

An: I know, I know I'm a terrible author but everything just seemed to hit at once. Finals, my aunt dying, summer job staring up. I kept meaning to write but as I sit down to my computer I just could come up with a way to continue. So ideas would be appreciated. And so long as you've read this far why don't you write a review in the box down below. ?. It would make me super happy.


	4. Grief

One Week Later

"Tell me!" He yells slapping her across the face.

Parker has grown thinner and even more pale than usual. He finally started feeding her scraps of food and water on the third day when he realized that if she died he would lose his only leverage over the team.

"Never." She says with a scratchy voice from lack of water. She has bruises along the side of her face and broken ribs from being kicked in the stomach by Moreau's henchmen. The saddest part is that she truly doesn't know where the information is. Eliot took it and said he would take care of it and it was never mentioned again. Thinking about it know she isn't sure if that was a wonderful or terrible idea.

"You will tell me" he whispers to the room although she heard him perfectly. "I will have my revenge on you and I will get those files." He says before storming out of the room and locking the door behind him.

Once again she is left alone to contemplate her thoughts and plan an escape that seems to get less likely every day.

Back at headquarters

"Do we have anything new on where Parker is or the files?" Nate asks sounding truly distressed.

"I've tried ever way possible to track or hack the phone calls by its being blocked somehow. Short of calling the cops to file a missing persons report there is nothing I can do." Hardison days sounding exhausted.

"I've already called all of my contacts in the area and put the word out that if the hear or see anything they are to call immediately. But so far nothing." Sophie adds.

"I can't even get to the files they are on a locked server in CIA headquarters that I can not hack from the outside. If we were to go there we could steal them but it would be hard without Parker." Hardison says.

"As for the hard copies of the files from the local police station they shouldn't be hard to retrieve but like Hardison it's the digital ones that will be difficult. What's even in these files that Moreau even wants?" Sophie asks.

Eliot who had been silent up until this point finally decides to speak. "There is only one file he wants in that stack and he knows it will be hard to get that's why he blackmailed us into getting it for him. It's a record book heavily encoded, I doubt they've cracked it yet, but it list every transaction, hit, and sin Moreau has ever committed. He's looking for his black book." Eliot says before getting up and walking away.

Nate who is still watching Eliot's retreating figure finally speaks up and says "I guess that's all for right now. Keep up the good work." He then also gets up and storms off presumably to his bottle to ease the pain of losing someone else he considers family.

An: hey guys. So this chapter is kind of filler to catch up with what's going on but hoped you liked it. If you have any suggestions or things you think I should add let me know I would be happy to consider them. Sorry it took so long I am having major problems with writers block. Please review. Until next time.


	5. Author's note

Hey so I know how much everyone hates these but I just wanted to let you guys know what's going on. So, I was reading through this story today and I realized that I kind of hate it. So I'm thinking about rewriting it and maybe continuing it but I'm not really sure where to go with it. Any ideas y'all have would be great. I'm sorry about the long hiatus but life got crazy from school, to family life, to everything else. It all kinda hit at once. I'm not sure I'll be able to write with any regularity so I'm not gonna make any promises but I'm going to try. I'm so sorry and thank you to everyone who is still with me.


End file.
